


Ragna's Vengeance

by BorosPaladin



Series: Nova Alabastra [3]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, House of Pride, House of Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal influence is spreading in the Court of Winter. But as you use, so are you used....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragna's Vengeance

He _laughed_.

She was a Knight of the House of Ballads, the first mortal to join since Magwyr became Queen. She was a veteran of the war and had fought alongside the Hero of Mel Senshir in Alabastra. She had dueled the Hero and learned more in that one fight than she had spending years in other training. She had managed to survive supposedly fatal injury in the House of Valor by one of the Champion’s former teammates. She had learned to harness magic not by talent but by raw force of will. She had traveled to Fortenmar, east of Klurikon, and came back with armor made of steel-plated Jottun skulls.

And that doorkeeper, that Knave, had _laughed_ at her request to be tried for entry into the House of Pride.

She refused to be denied. She went straight to the High King of Winter and demanded an audience. She was startled to be immediately accepted.

She held her head high as he stood from his throne.

“You’re late.”

“I’m – what?” That particular challenge had caught her completely off-guard.

“Late. I’ve been watching you for some time, and I’m surprised you didn’t come here sooner. You want to join the House of Pride, don’t you?”

“No. I will join the House of Pride. I just need you to let me in the door.”

Cydan smiled. “Good. Good! That’s exactly the woman I’m looking for.

“You see, I have a problem. I can’t build up a military force without being accused of trying to bring back the Tuatha. Even if I wanted to continue their blasphemy, I couldn’t. But, anger leaves its mark, especially at a time like this, when some of my people are sick of every other race in the Faelands keeping eyes on every little thing we do. Now, more than ever, my people needs a House of Vengeance. But as soon as I declare it remade, two armies’ worth of Alfar would be battering down the gates to slaughter every last one of us. You, mortal, can help me help my people. I can give you something far more suited to your tastes than Pride’s distant arrogance.”

“You want me to lead the House of Vengeance.”

“No. I want you to found a new House of Vengeance. You were in the Alfar military; they trust you. Every time life has knocked you down or handed you second-best you have only fought the harder for it. You refuse to simply work with what you have, and your main tool for getting more is focusing your rage. This is the heart of the House of Vengeance, what makes it key to the Court of Winter no matter how much Pride despises it.”

“How long have you been watching me?”

“One of the Delvers pointed you out when the House of Sorrows was recruiting. You were a little too perfect to pass up and Pride was sure to turn you down, so I started keeping tabs on you so that I could be ready for your inevitable arrival. Which, as I said, should have been sooner.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Well, that’s the question all around, now, isn’t it? Mortals are new in Fae places, and we Fae don’t have much experience with new things. I need you to take charge, as you always have, but of more lives than just your own. I need you to teach others what you do so naturally, to embrace your poor fate, mix it with hatred, and hammer that into an unstoppable weapon. Will you do this for me, Dokkalfar? Will you let me be your High King as I make you a Queen of Vengeance?”

She grinned viciously. “Yes. Yes, I will do it.”

“Excellent! Well, then, by my right as High King of Winter, I name you Queen Ragna of Vengeance. Your House is in disarray, but you will find Esha already in your House beginning its cleanup with a few other members. Congratulations on being the first mortal in the House of Vengeance.”

Ragna nodded at Cydan and nearly ran out of the throne room. Her work was just beginning, and she had more to work with and more to do than ever before.

Yes, she would later tell High King Cydan. This is far better than the House of Pride could have been. And it would prove to be the greatest time she’d had in years. 


End file.
